


Labyrinth of Love

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (as much as can be expected from dean in the span of thirty seconds), Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not the first time that a mortal catches the fancy of the Goblin King, but it is the first time one catches the eyes of both Kings.</p><p>In which Merlin and Harry are co-rulers of the Goblin Kingdom and Eggsy makes what he thinks is an unfortunate wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiWhitecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWhitecraft/gifts).



> About two months ago, Nikkiwhitecraft tagged me in a labyrinth fusion Merhartwin [prompt](http://nikkiwhitecraft.tumblr.com/post/137111156611/merhartwin-prompt) where Harry and Merlin would be co-rulers and had been together for eons. One day Harry sees Eggsy and falls for him and following the events of the movie something happens to make Eggsy wish that the Goblin King would take the baby away which of course they do. Cue Eggsy going into the labyrinth to take his sister back and somehow falling in love with the two men.
> 
> At the time, I wrote something short (the first part of this fic) and didn't think I would be writing more even though I loved it. I wrote three more part. I think this is around 5k if I am not mistaken.
> 
> As this is part of the series "snapshot" it's not much more than the premise (merlahad taking a fancy in eggsy, eggsy wishing they take daisy away and then getting into the labyrinth) except for the last part, but there will be more notes on that particular part once I post it. However, even if this is short, I think I've put a lot of backstory into this. I do not expect to be writing more of this for many reasons, but if anyone is interested in adopting this, I really really, do not mind as long as you keep it merhartwin and it has a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“So that’s where you’ve been disappearing when you’ve been ignoring your responsibilities.”

Harry doesn’t startles at the words coming from seemingly nowhere. He’s been with Merlin for so long now that not knowing precisely where he is would be akin to not knowing where his head is. In other words: highly improbable. Instead he turns towards the other man who is quite comfortable leaning against a tree a few steps behind him and raises an eyebrow at him, not bothering to pick up on the old responsibility argument.

Merlin sighs and wave his hand as if to make his last words disappear from existence. “You’re right, I am not here to talk about your duties.” Especially since they both know Merlin is more than capable enough to deal with everything even when Harry isn’t by his sides. “So, what is so special about this place? It’s a lovely park, but I have seen better.”

They both have, either on the mortal world or on Faerie, but his surroundings were the last thing on Harry’s mind. He could be in a dumpster for all he cared about them.

Before Harry can explain, a voice rings in the air and a boy walks in front of them, none the wiser at being under observation. As always the well-practiced words of the mortal boy and the passion he says them with struck something inside of Harry and only the consequences of breaking rules as old as magic stops him from stealing him from this plane and keeping the boy for himself.

“Oh… What a lovely creature.”

 _That_ surprises Harry.

It is of course not the first time a mortal has caught one of their fancy over the eons, but it is the first time one has caught both of theirs.

He looks at his fellow ruler, unbelieving. “Are you attempting to prank me?” There is a threatening growl in his voice, because while Merlin could do practically anything to him and Harry would forgive him, _this_ , this would be cruel beyond measure.

Merlin looks away from the boy with what seems to be great difficulty to look at Harry with all the affection they hold for each other showing in his eyes. “Trust me Harry, I would never dare do anything of the like about such matter.”

Harry nods, wonder filling his heart and he lets his expression soften when Merlin turns back to look at the mortal still unaware of his spectators. Because in his eyes, there is something Harry recognizes oh so easily for having live with it for months now.

_Yearning_


	2. Merlin

Later that night finds Merlin wide awake, lost in his thoughts, his hands unconsciously travelling Harry’s naked back up and down in an endless loop.

Tonight’s loving had been different than usual, not that it should have surprised either of the two lovers.

Desperation and possessiveness always came into play when one of them would take a _particular_ interest in a mortal. However, the difference had not been there. No, their loving had been slow and tender, each of them at times reaching for a missing third party. They had ended up gripping each other’s hands instead, linking their fingers to remove the temptation of searching for someone that wasn’t there.

Merlin is still unsure of what this all mean for them. For their Kingdom.

Changes are most unusual in Faerie, the fabric of their reality seeming nearly immutable compared to the mortal realm.

Aeons have been spent with one ruler of the Goblin Kingdom falling in lust with a pretty young thing of the other side while the other stays indifferent. That they are now both under the boy’s spell is worrisome and Merlin fears what would happen if lust ever turns into something more.

Affection is a dangerous thing in Faerie. There are some exceptions of course, like the love he shares with Harry. This love has been there between them for as long as either of them can remember, weaved into their very being, bonding them together like the most powerful magic, sweeping through the lands of their Kingdom and giving it Life.

He fears the damages Faerie will suffer when the mortal inevitably loses any interest in them, if he ever starts having one.

But Merlin also relishes the thought that maybe, just maybe, the boy will be different enough from all the other mortals they’ve encountered. Maybe whatever will flourish between them three is going to be as powerful as the whole of Faerie, yet still retain enough novelty so that they’ll be able to adapt to these new times.

Because Merlin isn’t blind to what is happening to the Faerie realms. He can see clear as day that they are slowly being forgotten by everyone but their inhabitants, relegated to being the simple imaginings of Dark Ages long since passed. It won’t destroy the realms, but it also mean that they will be frozen in a fixed point forever more.

Maybe this is their chance to stop what should be unstoppable.

Maybe, just maybe, this is their chance at what mortals call a happy ending.


	3. Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** : While I am usually against depicting Michelle in only a bad light, for the sake of this story, the brief mention made of her implies she is negligent of her children _at best_. I am not saying that she was in canon. Yeah she made mistakes, but she is human and I will never villainized her and I will fight anyone who cannot understand that the kind of abuse she lived with is hard to get away from and that she tried her best with the cards she was dealt with. There is also some physical abuse in this by Dean. So yeah, if it isn’t your thing you might want to steer clear.  
>  Also, I don't think I've said this, but I am picturing Eggsy as being around 18 years old in this.

Eggsy jumps on his feet, cursing, when he finally looks away from his book and sees what time it is.

Maybe if he’s lucky and runs all the way home, he’ll be back early enough that Dean won’t care that he’s a few minutes late. As soon as he thinks it, Eggsy knows it’s only wishful thinking on his part, that Dean will be mad no matter what he does. He always is, like he’s always going on about Eggsy being a useless boy who won’t ever amount to nothing.

He really hadn’t like that one time Eggsy hadn’t been able to hold his tongue and had retorted it was rich coming from a lowlife drug dealer like Dean. Eggsy still isn’t sure what exactly happened for him not to be beaten within an inch of his life. Not that Dean didn’t throw a few painful punches at the time, but he had been called away by one of his mindless thug before he could make any lasting damage and had seem to have forgotten all about Eggsy’s mouthing off at him when he had came back.

Eggsy had obviously been careful not to remind him, but had taken a moment to thank whatever higher being that had been looking out for him that day. Not that he is religious in any way or believes in any benevolent entity, but there is definitely _something_ out there, because no matter how rough he had it, he _knows_ he could have it way worse. _Should_ be having it way worse.

And he’s grateful sure, but at the same time, he can’t help but wonders when whatever it is will come and collect what is its due.

He’s pretty sure he won’t be feeling very lucky that day.

When he gets back to the flat, Dean is waiting for him, looking as pissed off as Eggsy had predicted.

He winces when he’s grabbed roughly by the scruff of the neck and shoved inside, Dean already ranting at him that if he can’t be even be depended on for babysitting duty he really is as useless as he’s always thought he was and if he can’t keep track of the time to come back on time, then maybe he shouldn’t be going out in the first place.

Eggsy bites his tongue to stops himself from replying anything. It doesn’t matter if Dean had been the one telling him to get out of the flat earlier that day, reminding him would only mean a world of pain for “talking back”. As it is, he only gets slapped once before his mum's pleading that they just _go now please or we’ll be late_ finally sway Dean into leaving him alone.

He barely has time to wish that they never come back before Daisy starts crying from her crid, most probably from hunger. He sighs, ignoring the sting of his cheek in favour of preparing one bottle for his little sister instead.

He doesn’t take her in his arms yet, even if her cries pierce his ears. While he knows he should be trying to soothe her, at least until the bottle is ready, he knows it wouldn’t a good idea, not in his state of mind.

The baby’s innocent after all, she didn’t ask to be born in this anymore than he asked for his father to die and leave him alone with a mother who found it too hard to care anymore and a monster of a stepfather.

Not for the first time, Eggsy wishes Daisy wasn’t here. He feels horrible for thinking such things, because he adores his little sister, she’s in fact the only good thing in his fucked-up life, but everything would be simpler without her. If he didn’t have to look out for her now, he could actually leave all of this behind him, without an ounce of guilt. Life wouldn’t be easier on the streets, but he bets it would be better than living under the same roof as Dean.

A particularly shrill cry shakes him out of his musings and he’s very tempted to follow her example, to have a breakdown of his own.

Instead he starts telling her a story, hoping his voice will calm her a little bit until he can feed her.

The story is the same as always, the story of an unfortunate young Prince living under the oppression of his evil stepfather, unaware of the power bestowed upon him by the Goblin King, a power that makes everything he wishes for becoming true. By mistake, he wishes the even younger Princess away and after numerous adventures to get her back, which he does, he finally finds a place where they can live together happily without fear of any evil man.

By the time Eggsy is done with the story, Daisy is fed and back into her crib, making happy contented sounds that melts his heart in ways he would never have thought possible before she was born.

He strokes her cheek softly with a finger, smiling a bit when she attempts to grab it, but as he’s rather famished himself, he leaves her alone just the time to grab a bite to eat. He’s looking through the fridge, thinking back to his silly story, the one inspired by the only things he has left from his father, the book he’s always carrying around.

The book is very different of course, not only because it is a Princess rather than a Prince, but because she regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth. If Eggsy had such a power, he would never regret it. Daisy would probably have a better life with a Goblin King rather than with Dean.

“I wish the Goblin King _would_ take her away,” he says in a quiet whispers, frowning when Daisy suddenly stops gurgling happily. “Daisy?” He feels silly as soon as he says it, knowing the baby won’t answer him and instead he goes back to the bedroom, his blood running cold when he can’t make her form in the crib. “Daise?” This time around, there’s panic into his voice and he jumps in fright when he hears something fall behind him.

He turns toward the sound quickly, but only see a small shadow scurrying away before his gaze is attracted by another such shadow in the other corner of the room. He spins on himself a few times, with the impression that the room is filled with more and more of those shadows, only getting dizzy as a result instead of catching sight of whatever is causing this.

“Stop it and show yourself!” he yells out of desperation, with more bravado than he actually feels. He jumps in fear again when he hears a soft chuckle directly behind him.

He turns around, half expecting to be seeing another shadow running on the edge of his vision, but instead he’s greeted by the sight of one of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He’s very elegantly clothed, even if in a fashion that would look alien in this day and age, soft-looking curls framing a beautiful visage, rich brown eyes that left him with the feeling his very soul is being stared at and lips that are stretched in a playful smile.

However, very little of this matters to Eggsy, because the stranger is holding Daisy.

“Give her back!” He doesn’t even ask who the fuck he is and how he get in, because he knows deep down that there’s only one explanation to this situation. The Goblin King is standing in front of him.

The man chuckles again and it would be a nice sound to hear if the amusement wasn’t directed at Eggsy.

“Now, now Eggsy,” tuts the Goblin King gently, “you should know it doesn’t work that way.”

He knows, _of course_ he _bloody_ knows, which is why he launches himself at the man, gasping in surprise when Daisy seems to vanish so that the Goblin King can take hold of his wrists. Eggsy struggles valiantly, demanding to know where is his sister and it goes on for a moment before he hears a sigh behind him that makes him whirl around on instinct. The hold on his wrists loosen enough to allow the movement, but he’s stopped again from moving when he sees his baby sister in the arms of another man.

The newcomer is more severe looking, but no less handsome, clothed in a very similar fashion as the man behind Eggsy. He seems to be all sharp angles and hard planes and yet there is no mistaking the gentleness in how he is slowly rocking the baby. His gaze is as intense as the man restraining him, but Eggsy cannot detect an ounce of amusement in it.

“How is this even possible?” He asks with confusion, breaking the silence that has fallen between them. Because as sure as he is about who the first stranger is, all his being screams at him that this man too is the Goblin King.

“That is of no importance right now lad,” his voice makes Eggsy shivers in spite of himself, but he does have a point.

“Give her back now! I want her back now!”

“But didn’t just you wish for us to take her away?” The one behind him asks mockingly, even if it only earns him a glare from the one holding Daisy.

“I didn’t mean it!”

“Didn’t you?” There is another silence, as if the man is really expecting an answer, but Eggsy cannot say anything, because they all know he _really_ had meant it at the time. “It doesn’t matter now, what is said is said. We will be taking her with us.”

Suddenly, they are no longer in the bedroom. They’re standing outside, in front of an immense maze that seem to be stretching for miles and miles _and miles_. In the distance, Eggsy can just quite make the towers of a castle.

“However, we are not cruel,” the words are said against his ear, lips brushing at his skin. “We will give you a week. A week to solve the labyrinth and claim your sister back. If you are too late, then she will stay here and become one of us.”

Before he can protest, the Goblin Kings disappears, bringing with them Daisy, and Eggsy finds himself alone in a strange land. No one would blame him to fall into despair at the impossible odds he’s confronted to, but strangely enough, for once in his life Eggsy is filled with confidence, determination and, weirdly enough, _hope_.

No matter what it takes, no matter how long, he’ll reunite with his sister.

“I’m coming Daise, don’t worry. I’m coming.”

Eggsy takes a bracing breath and steps inside the labyrinth.


	4. How the story ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was only supposed to be 4 part and when I started posting this, I never thought I would be writing another part, but I simply couldn't stay away.
> 
> This part is the fifth part I wrote, but it actually comes before the 4th so I am posting it before that one.
> 
> As I told before, I don't plan on writing what happens to Eggsy in the Labyrinth for many reasons, but this is what happens when Eggsy makes it to the Castle.

_Merlin_

They don’t need to go look to know Eggsy has made it into the castle with minutes to spare.

Still, they stay where they are in their private rooms. Not to hide and not because they want to go back on their words either, but because they want to prolong the moment before they won’t be a part of the siblings’ life anymore.

Oh, they’ll continue to keep an eye on them, helping them more than what is truly respectable, but they know that as soon as Eggsy goes back to the mortal realms, even if he might think of his adventure again, it will soon fade to the vague memory of a dream. For her part, Daisy is far too young to remember anything.

Merlin presses a last kiss against the baby’s soft cheek before placing her in Harry’s arms, his heart breaking all over again at the anguish on his expression that he knows mirror his.

Merlin knows they shouldn’t have get as invested as they had this last week, that things always follow more or less the same path. But he had hoped, _had wished_ , that the ending would be different this time. After all, the Goblin King was also in love with him.

It had been foolish to think something would ever change in Faerie, no matter how much they wanted it to. There is no such a thing in these realms, even for their rulers.

~

_Harry_

Harry is carefully rocking Daisy in his arms when Eggsy reaches their rooms, but he thinks he’s at least managed to school his expression into a mask of calm and indifference, even if it cannot be further from what he truly feels.

What he wants is to pull a tantrum unbecoming of a King until he’s given what he desires.

What he wants is for his wishes to the other Goblin King to be granted too, that they would get to keep that bright young man and his lovely baby sister forever with them.

However, those are not the rules and he knows it. Short of breaking their words and bringing upon them their fall, there is nothing to be done.

Eggsy has made it to the castle in time, they cannot keep the babe with them. Raising her would have made a bittersweet compensation for not having Eggsy as a lover, because Harry isn’t delusional. He knows that if he hasn’t been swayed into their bed already, he never will.

Harry doesn’t care about the rejection, respect the young man even more so because of it. The things they’ve offered to him has been numerous, but he stayed strong for his sister. They can only admire his will, his strength of character.

Harry has the feeling Merlin and him will carry the memory of the two siblings until the very fabric of reality unravels at last. He doesn’t think there will ever be anyone else once Eggsy goes back to the mortal realms with Daisy in his arms.

“I made it to the castle under a week. Give me my sister back _now_.”

How strange it is to keep falling in love time and time again. Harry will miss this.

~

_Eggsy_

Eggsy doesn’t know what he expected to see once he would have reached the Goblin Kings’ private rooms, but it certainly wasn’t the sight that greets him as he steps through the door.

He’s learned during his journey through the labyrinth that they are very different from the impression they had left on him at their first meeting. However, more than whatever he’s gleaned from the multiple times they’ve appeared to him, it’s the stories told by his companions that made him revise his opinion on the rulers of the Goblin Kingdom. Stealing a baby was still a dick move, but after a week in the labyrinth and its inhabitants, he’s accepted that they do not live by the same rules as the ones from where he’s from.

They’re unforgiving rules that is for sure, but simpler and more straightforward, easy to live by if you know them. Of course, powerful as the Kings are, they’ve learned to use them at their best advantages, but no matter how cunning they can be, they’ll still be just and fair.

By how they’ve treated his allies, _his friends_ , and how they reacted to the treatment, he knows that whatever that might be perceived as cruelness is rather protectiveness on their part. A mortal like him might not really understand how it plays in the grand scheme of time, but the lessons they are teaching that way are ones that keep and will prevent his friends’ unwanted fall.

And there was no mistaking the affection they had for their subjects, _for himself_ , at night when they would make sure the group’s fire would burn bright until morning and that they were as comfortable as they could be in the wild of the Labyrinth. Not that he’s supposed to know that, but whatever spell they had worked on the group at the time didn’t seem to hold right on him and he would wake to either Merlin or Harry covering with one of their capes. By morning it would be long gone, but the memory of its warmth would stay with Eggsy long into the morning.

The thing is, he knows he’s been slowly falling in love with the Goblin Kings in spite of himself. It would be very hard not to. However, he still had Daisy to think about, he simply couldn’t leave her to whatever fate would be hers were he to fail. Had they once offered him his sister back in exchange for him to stay forever in the Labyrinth with them, he knows he would have accepted without hesitation by the third day. But they never did and so he kept going.

All of this brings him here tonight, minutes before his deadlines, entering the private rooms of the Goblin Kings with determination.

He’s getting his sister back now, no matter what other price he might have to pay for it.

“I made it to the castle under a week. Give me my sister back _now_ ,” the words are already leaving his lips before he gets a good look inside.

Once he does though, it’s not the multitudes of riches contained inside that draw his eyes but rather the tableau formed by the three occupants.

Daisy is sleeping peacefully in Harry’s arms, the man rocking her gently, the fondness he feels for the baby barely concealed under a mask of indifference. Merlin a short distance behind them, looking fearsome even if Eggsy only feels _safe_ and _protected_ standing under his watchful gaze.

Merlin doesn’t move from his place when Harry takes the few steps separating him from Eggsy to hand over the sleeping baby. Eggsy can see both men are trying for impassive, but they are utterly failing, resignation and sorrow clear in their expressions.

What truly gets to him though is the way they seem to be unable to look away from Daisy, how Merlin closes his eyes and clenches his fist when Harry starts handing her over, how everything in Harry screams of how reluctant he is of doing so but he does it anyway.

As soon as Daisy in his arms, Eggsy feels a wave of relief crashing into him and, even if he’s careful not to wake her up, he holds on to her tight. Never again is he wishing her away, no matter if she would be better off or not.

“We always keep our word,” Harry whispers, one hand raising as if to brush against her cheek, before he remembers himself and lets it fall at his sides again, before stepping back until his back his inches from Merlin’s front, just close enough to feel his comforting warmth.

“If you step through the door, you will be back to your home,” it’s Merlin’s turn to speak, his eyes are opened again, even if he’s looking everywhere but where the two siblings are standing, as if that would be too painful a sight knowing he’ll lost them soon forever.

As for Harry, he’s the opposite, his eyes never leaving them, as if he’s trying to etch every tiny details into his memory before he leaves them for good.

It’s weird how similar the two Goblin Kings are while being at the same time so different. Eggsy has been falling in love for them _together_ on his journey through the Labyrinth, but here, in this room, he falls all the way in love for them _individually_. Because no matter how much they function as a unit, in this precise moment, in how they deal with their eventual loss, it’s plain to see that at their core, they are very different.

Oh, they possess all the same qualities that makes his heart burst with affection, but the way in which they display them varies greatly.

Still, even with realising just how much he loves them both, he takes a minute to truly contemplate the two options that lies before him.

He could go back to being miserable, never knowing when will be the time he goes too far with Dean, always in fear that somehow he’ll fail Daisy and harm will come to her. But it will be his world, what he’s known all his life.

Or he could stay here, in the unknown, with no assurances that what he feels for the Goblin Kings will last, no assurances that they won’t bore of him shortly after they’ve claimed him. But it would be a world with clear rules, where they would have no one to fear if they play by its rules.

The choice isn’t that hard.

Harry gasps when he walks up to them and Merlin finally looks at him, eyes wide in surprise.

“What are you doing?” They both whisper with incomprehension and an edge of hope.

“That’s how the story ends isn’t it?” He asks them with a cheeky grin, before continuing more seriously. “With the Prince and Princess finding a new place to live in.” Eggsy can’t be sure they’ve ever heard him tell the story to Daisy, but he’d like to think that they did, that they understand what he’s telling them.

“Somewhere… _Safe_?” It comes as more of question than an affirmation, but that’s okay because the awe on their face makes up for any hesitation.

“Yes, safe,” he agrees, letting his smile grow fond. “And if the Prince fell in love with the Goblin Kings through his adventures, well, that just makes the happy ending all the more sweeter don’t you think?”

Eggsy doesn’t expect the hug that follow, Harry grabbing him fast but still mindful of the sleeping baby, drawing him against his chest, Merlin stepping closer to circle the three of them in his arms. It should be weird, it’s not something he’s really used to, but he finds himself soon relaxing into the embrace and silently wishing that it will never ends.

Eggsy is pretty sure it’s a wish the Goblin Kings will be more than happy to grant for him.


	5. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the real final part (that was written and posted on my tumblr before I knew I would even write the previous part).
> 
> This happens years after Eggsy first stepped into the Labyrinth, after he made it into the castle in time to be given back Daisy, after he's decided to stay with his two Goblin Kings. It's a scene that just popped into my mind and I had to write it. I don't think I'll write more in this verse, but if you ever want to discuss, feel free to ask here or on my tumblr (same username as here :3)
> 
>  **Warning** Without giving anything away from the following, this does deal with murder. Fae-kind of murder and it’s not graphic nor bloody and I am pretty sure no one will be pissed that he’s been killed, but yeah, felt like I had to warn, since it’s not some faceless goon kicking the bucket.

There is a park in the heart of London where the sun seems to be shining even in the middle of a storm, where children will play and laugh for hours without interruption, a park where they are safe and _protected_ , where no incidents ever happen.

There is a park in the heart of London, where adults are often uneasy stepping if no kids are trailing after them. Where adults with a heavy conscience go out of their way to avoid. A park those who _should_ have a heavy conscience but don’t feel any remorse are better off not going near.

Dean Baker is one of those, but he merely scoffs at the foolish whispers that come to his ears. That anyone can believe such utter shite is beyond him, however he’s quite please to learn how so many are _afraid_ of the place.

It will serve his purpose well if he can keep the competition at bay with these silly rumors and the lack of incidents in the previous years only means the fuzz will keep away, at least for a time.

However, as he takes his first step in, he nearly turns around at once, dread cursing his blood and only sheer stubbornness makes him walk further in. A mile in, he laughs at himself for letting such nonsense get to his head.

This is just some ordinary park, even if the lack of children, of _anyone_ else, milling around is a bit disquietening. Still, it is not enough to stop him from exploring his new turf, soon coming across an area overrun by daisies. There is so much flowers that it takes him a moment before noticing the girl lounging in them and a cold shiver raises up his skin at her sight.

Which is ridiculous as she cannot be more than sixteen, but something about her makes him thinks she’s maybe older. Maybe ageless.

It’s not in her eyes, as they are close against the sun shining bright in the sky even though Dean would swore it was raining when he walked into the park. No, the feeling comes from her posture, from the very fiber of her being.

As if sensing his gaze, she opens her eyes and looks back at him, and when his eyes meet her greens, Dean snorts in self derision. He doesn’t know what made him think such a pile of bollocks, but the girl is simply that. A girl.

“You make me think of him,” it’s out of his mouth without his conscious decision and the girl raises an eyebrow in curiosity. He wants to tell her to forget it, that he doesn’t know himself what he is going on about, but that’s not what comes out. “I had a son. Well, stepson, an useless bugger really, and you look just like him.”

The girl smiles sweetly as if she’s just been paid a compliment and it angers Dean.

“Oh I wouldn’t smile, if you’d known him, you would know that’s a bloody awful insult to be compared to him. Only good thing he could have done, running away, he mucked it up too. Trashed the place first, took the baby along, made it look like there had been foul play,” he sneers, remembering how, even if there had been no proof he had done it for the simple and good reason that he hadn’t done it, he had had to lie low for months before the heat went down and he could go back to his usual _activities_.

If anything, her smile widens and he has the distinct impression she’s mocking him.

“Are you taking the piss at me girl?” he growls threateningly and steps closer, unsure of what exactly he wants to do her, but wanting to make her regret ever thinking of laughing at him.

He doesn’t get any closer, can’t take even one more step, his feet held to the ground by roots that had not been there a moment ago, ivies creeping up his legs, circling so tight around the limbs that he falls on his knees with a yell of pain as he hears awful cracking.

“I don’t like feeling threatened,” she says simply as she watches him struggling against the ivy going always higher, constricting him with unnatural force. “But not as much as I don’t like people speaking ill of my brother,” she adds as if in afterthought, lips twitching in an eerily calm smile.

For the first time in his life Dean Baker feels true _fear_ , but it is a very short-lived one. He gasps her name with terror as the ivy crushes his last breath from his lungs. _Daisy_.

She watches the lifeless body crumples into the soil, daisies blooming where dirt hides it from open view. She stands motionless for a while, trying to figure out what she feels. It’s not the first time she killed someone defiling her sanctuary, but it’s the first time that they meant anything to her once upon a time.

Yet, she feels no guilt, no sadness, no joy, only the same indifference she always does after she is forced to commit such an act.

A warm hand settles on her shoulder, but she doesn’t startle, having felt the man entering her domain long before he made his presence known, standing silent vigil nearly as soon as the man that could have been her father in another life had stepped into the park.

“I thought we had agreed you would come to me or Merlin for those kind of things from now on.” It sounds like a reproach, but she knows that this once the Goblin King isn’t angry in the least with her decision. “Eggsy won’t be pleased,” Harry still feels the need to add and he’s right of course.

The daydreaming little boy he had glimpse at that first time is no more, and neither is the harsh and determined young man who first stepped into the labyrinth. Eggsy has accepted the role of Consort with grace and flourished under the new responsibilities, bringing about the changes the Goblin realm needed to strive once more.

He’s as ruthless as his Kings, if not more so, but he won’t ever stop being protective of his little Flower Princess as he’s always called her teasingly. He often forgets that flowers can have thorn despite their beauty.

“I think he’ll forgive me this once,” she replies as she leans into him, thankful for his strength as she feels exhaustion taking a hold of her. She isn’t really meant to do what she did in the mortal realms, very few of the Fae hold such a power anymore. Or at least very few did barely years ago.

Their stay in Faerie, her and Eggsy, her brother’s will to defy what should have been _immutable_ , the Goblin Kings’ love changing into something more, her staying mortal even as she becomes Fae… All of this is changing the very fabric of Reality as it has been known for eons.

 _Interesting times are ahead_ , Merlin is wont to say and Daisy wholeheartedly agrees.

“Let’s take you home Princess,” Harry chuckles in her hair and in the blink of an eye he takes her back to the Goblin Castle. She doesn’t protest, more than happy to be back among her family after her moment of solitude.

Interesting times might be ahead, but for now what they’ve built between them are enough for Daisy.


End file.
